Ice Child
by StarGazer500
Summary: One night during a sleet storm Russia goes into the cellar to get some firewood but instead he finds a wounded little girl. rewrittten/renamed as of 6/16/11  rated T for mild blood shed and cussing in later chapters the kid isn't Belarus. -.-'
1. The girl in the cellar

**Ch.1**

Sleet pounded the glass window panes of Russia's mansion. It was late in the evening when the ice storm hit, but Russia was used to violent ice storms and didn't bother listening to the weather radio to see if it was nearly over or if there was more to come. The Baltics on the other hand were very worried about the icy storm. 'What if the power goes out we could freeze to death' they kept telling each other. Belarus wouldn't be worried unless Russia was worried and kept telling them they were idiots for thinking such things.

But the power did go out and plunged the occupants of the mansion into cold darkness. "Damn it" Russia saidin an annoyed tone and got up from his easy chair in the living room. He walked into the pitch black hallway and placed one had on the wall and began to walk. Ivan stopped when his hand touched the sleek metak of a door knob, 'First door on the left side is the storage closet' He said to himself and gripped the knob in his hand and pulled it open.

It was too dark to see everything in the closet but Russia knew where the thing he wanted was. He reached up and felt around on the top shelf. After a minute of searching he pulled down a large,black and yellow, hand held, spot light. Ivan clicked it on and the hallway was instantly illuminated. "Brother dear!" he heard Belarus call.

She walked around the corner holding a large lit candle that was dripping wax everywhere. "I see you found the flashlight brother." she said useing her free hand to sheild her eyes from the bright light.

" Yes I did, and you can put that candle out now, its dripping on the floor." Ivan said noticing a trail of wax behind his sister.

Belarus licked the tip of her fore finger and thumb and pinched out the dancing flame. "Should we find the three idiots brother dear?"

" I suppose we should." Russia replied.

It didn't take long to find the Baltics. They were all in the kitchen shivering from a mix of coldness and terror. When they saw Russia and Belarus they started shivering harder. The last thing they wanted was to be with the two most pychotic nations in the pitch dark. " You three!" Russia said shining the spot light right at them.

"Y-y-yes M-m-m-mr. R-Russia?" Latvia replied through chattering teeth.

" Come with us to the living room." Ivan commanded.

"Y-y-yes sir!" The three said in unison.

When they got back to the Living room Russia sat back down in his chair and tossed the light to Lithuania and told him to start a fire. The Lithuanian opened a wooden box that sat next to the massive stone fire place and picked up a large log, a bottle of lighter fluid, and a box of matches. He sat the log inside the fireplace and dowsed it with lighter fluid. Then he struck a match and tossed it in and watched the orange flame explode into a roaring fire.

"You better turn off the light, we better save the batteries." Estonia said to Lithuania.

"Yeah your right." he replied and switched the light off.

The fire started to die down an hour later. By then everyone except Toris and Ivan were awake. Lithuania had to constantly stab at the fire with a rod to keep it burning. "Maybe you should toss in another log." Russia said watching him violently stab into the fire place.

"That was the last log we had up here!" He replied looking directly at Russia.

"Then go get some more from the basement!"

"But if I stop the fire will go out, and there isn't much lighter fluid left!"

Russia sighed in frustration and got up from his chair. "Then i'll go get them."

He picked up the spot light that was still sitting next to Lithuania. "I'll be back." he said and walked out of the room.

Ivan walked back to the kitchen, where the basement door was, and stopped. There was a loud banging sound coming from the other side of the door. 'The wind must have blown the the cellar doors open' he thought.

Russia took the door handle in his hand and pulled the basement door open, reveiling a flight of desending stairs. He began to climb down and when he reached the bottom the banging was louder.

He clicked on the flashlight and shined at another that led into the cellar. Ivan walked over and pushed it open and walked in. The cellar was where they kept vegetables,tools, and various odds and ends they needed to be out of the way. As he thought the double doors that lead outside had been blown open by the wind and sleet was blowing into the underground room. Russia climbed the steps that lead to the outside and grabbed the plywood doors' handles and slammed them shut. He looked around and saw a pole laying on the first step, he picked it up and shoved it through the handles to keep the doors from blowing open again.

Russia was about to go back down when he noticed something. A droplet a red liquid. There was a trail of red droplets leading down the stairs and off into the darkness of the cellar. Ivan realized it was blood.

He walked down the concrete steps and walked over to a trunk labled 'Spare Parts" the trunk was made of metal that had rusted and would probably break if someone were to sit on it. Russin lifted the lid and slid his hand inside and pulled out a polished water pipe. 'Must be a wounded raccon.' he thought to himself. 'Best get rid of the disease ridden thing now'

The Russian followed the trail of blood with his flashlight and saw it lead behind some old crates that had been covered with a tarp. With a pipe in one hand and the light in the other, he krept over to the crates. Ivan set the spot light on the top of a crate that wasn't covered. He gripped the tarp with his free hand. He ripped the canvis away and raised the pipe about to hit the 'racoon' but was met with a terrified shriek.

Russia stood there, stunned for a moment. When he came to his senses he grabed the flashlight and shined it in space between the crates. Sitting at the back of the space was a very small girl. She had long, silver hair, that had mud and a red,parcially frozen liquid caked in it. She had on a loose fitting tattered white dress and didn't have any shoes on, but there was duct tape wraped arounded her ankles and the middle of her feet. Her kness were pulled against her chest and she had her face buried in her hands.

'Where the Hell did she come from?' Russia asked himself while stareing at the trembleing child."Uh-um...hello?...little girl?"

The sliver-haired girl parted her scratced up and bloody fingers that were infront of eyes. Russia could see they were a very bright almost neon red in color. "Why are you in my cellar?" Russia asked the child.

"It's cold outside." said the girl in a small voice.

"I know it is, but shouldn't you have gone home when it got dark?" Russia said, thinking the girl had probably been outside playing when it hit and didn't have any common sense to go home when the clouds blocked out the sun.

"I don't know where home is." The red-eyed child replied in a fearful tone.

"What?" Ivan asked a bit confused.

"All I remember is waking up in the mud by a frozen river and my head hurting realy bad." she sobed removing her hands from her face and touched the back of head with her right hand and winced in pain.

" What?" The Russian said now in total shock again."Then how did you get here?"

"I don't know." her voice shaking from the cold, while staring at her fingers that had brushed the back of her head, the tips of them were smeared with a crimson liquid. "I just started walking, then it started rainging icy stuff, then I found an open door and walked in."

"Well you can't stay down here." Russia said matter of factly.

"Please don't hit me with that pipe, I'll leave right now!" The little girl said with fearfulness in her voice again.

"Wha-no no no no no no! Thats not what I meant!" Russia quickly said "I meant you should come up into the house where its warmer!"

The girl's scared face morphed into suprise, then a mix of happiness and releif. "So I can realy go to the warmer place?" she asked excitedly.

"Yes, why don't you come out from there so we can both get out of the cold?" Ivan asked, shivering a little and remembering they were in the middle of a sleet storm.

"Ok" The silver-haired child said.

She crawled on her hands and knees out from behind the crates. When she was out, she tried to stand up straight on her feet, but stumbled and fell to her knees in front of Russia. "Ouch, it hurts to my head when I stand up." She said in a low voice, while looking at the ground.

Ivan shined the spot light right at her and could see how badly she was hurt. There was a place on the back of her head that was oozing blood everywhere, her pale skin was coated in mud, and covered in bleeding scratches, probably from pushing tree limbs out of her path. She craned her neck to look up at the tall Russian and he saw there was a long narrow cut along her hairline, dripping crimson liquid down the side of her face. "What in god's name happened to you?" he said kneeling down on one knee.

The girl only stared at him with her large red eyes. Just then thw wind grew stronger and seemed to shake the entire house and it's foundation. "Come on we better get up stairs." Russia said, and decided to picked the girl up. "I guess i'll have to carry you, if you can't stand up."

Ivan held her close to his chest and walked out of the freezing cellar room back into the basement, he was about to asend the stairs when he remembered why he came down here in the first place. He quickly walked over to the pile of fire wood in the corner, and picked one up with his free hand. "The house won't be much warmer, without this" he said to himself more than to the child he was holding in his other hand.

After picking up the fire log he quickly walked up the staircase leading out of the basement and into the kitchen.

Yes I've rewritten my first story previously titled lonely hearts, and now here is the rewritten version Ice Child. Unluckywriter told me its a whole lot better than my first time writing the chapter! and if you liked the first one, get used to this one :3

Review please? :3


	2. I don't have a name

**ch.2**

Toris jabbed feircly at the fire which was now nothing more than a few burning embers. "Oh..wheres ?" he said out loud to him self.

After he said this the high winds from the storm blew over a very large pine tree that landed on the icy terrain with loud crash. The other two Baltics and Belarus where snapped awake by the noise. "W-what w-as th-that n-noise?" Latvia stuttered through chattering teeth.

"I think a tree fell!" Lithuania replied

"Whys it so cold in here?" Belarus questioned angerly."You let the fire die didn't you you stupid Baltic!"

"What no, theres no fire wood, Russia went to get more but hes taking awhile and it kinda died down to nothing but embers."

Belarus gave him an evil glare and said in a threatening tone: "Are you saying this is my dear brother's fault?"

A look of horror crossed his face."NO no no no, It's my fault, I should have gone to get the wood instead!"

"Your damn right its your fault!" Russia's love crazy sibling hissed. "Wait are you saying your better than Big Brother?"

Before the Baltic nation could protest, said russian burst into the room. "I'm back! and I have fire wood and a small child!"

"Your just in time the fire has almost completely-" Lithuania stoped mid sentence when what Ivan had said fully prossesed in his mind. "Wait...small child?"

"Da, this one!" he said motioning to the silver-haired girl in his arm who had fallen asleep.

"Where did she come from?" Latvia asked in total shock.

"The cellar."

"How did she get in the cellar?" Estonia replied sounding slightly worried.

"Oh, I have no idea." Ivan calmly replied.

Belarus had been in stunned silence until she noticed the crimson liquid dripping from the back of the child's head. "Brother dear is she bleeding?" she said, very slight alarm in her voice, which was very out of character for her unless it involed Russia.

Russia looked down at the girl. "Oh right, shes hurt." he said a frown forming on his usually smiling face.

The russian looked in Lithuania direction and tossed him the log. "Here get the fire going again." he said sternly

Toris nodded slightly "Right." and placed the log on top of the fading glow and squirted what was left of the lighter fluid on to it. It took a a few minutes but the burning embers ignited the fluid, reserecting the fire.

Then he turned to Belarus. "Belarus would you be kind enough to get the first aid kit?"

"Only if you agree to mary me!" Natalia said, crossing her arms infront of her chest.

Russia shivered a little. "uh,Never mind, Estonia you go get it"

"Yes sir" the baltic replied and hurried out of the room.

Russia sat back down in his easy chair by the fireplace and examined the the small girl more closely. Her dress was a cheaply made cotton nightgown with three numbers 3, 1, 2 stamped verticlely in black on the right shoulder of the gown.

A few minutes later Estonia came back with a plastic case with a red cross painted on it. "Here you are !"he said present the kit to Ivan.

The Russian gave the Baltic an irritated look. "I'm going to hold her up and your going to rub poroxide in the gash on the back of her head."

"Oh of-of course !" he said nervously and pulled a wash clothe and a black plastic bottleout of the box.

Estonia unscrewed the cap and poured a small amount of the clear liquid onto the white peice of fabric. Russia raised the girl up into a sitting position and tipped her head forward. "Here we go" he said and gently pressed the damp clothe on to the wound.

As soon as it made contact with the gash the silver haired girl, woke up shreiked in pain. Estonia quickly removed the clothe then the small child turned around with a startled expression and slaped him hard across the face. "You bastard!" she wailed rubbing the spot on her head.

Russia couldn't help but laugh a bit at this, he kinda liked the kid. The little girl heard him laughing and craned her neck to the side to see who was holding her. Ivan placed his hand on top of her head. "You have quite a mouth on you little one!" he said cheerily.

"He started it!" She said accusingly,pointing her finger at Estonia,who was rubbing his now red cheek. "He put stingy stuff on my head!"

The red-eyed girl rubbed the place on the back of her gently. "Was that acid or something?"

"It was poroxide, you put it on wounds to disinfect them!" Estonia cried

"I don't care it hurts."

"Would you prefere you cuts get infected?" The Baltic responded sarcasticly

The girl folded her arms infront of her chest and looked away from the latter and said: "No..." in a defeated tone.

"Alright, will you let me clean your injuries without slaping me...?"

The child rolled her eyes. "Fine" she said in an irriated tone.

Estonia cautiously pressed the clothe onto the deep cut again, ready to jump back if the girl decided to hit him again anyway. But she stayed still .

Russia watched the small child wince in pain from the poroxide and realized he didn't know her name was. "So what is your name little girl?"

Said girl looked at him like had asked her something highly unusual. "I don't have name"

"What?" Everyone said in unison

She looked around at everyones suprised faces and became even more confused. "Why is everyone so suprised?" she asked a bit worried.

"What do you mean you don't have a name?" Lithuania asked her. "Everyone has a name.."

"Yeah,but I don't." She told him and thought this person was insane.

"Then what do people call you?" Ivan asked confused.

The silver haired child pointed to the numbers stamped on her dress. "I'm orphan #312"

There was a stunned silence from everyone in the room. "Your an orphan?" Russia asked a little suprised.

"Mmm hmm, I live at the Orphan asylum in town."


	3. Just for tonight

**Ch. 3**

"You live in a what?" Everyone asked in disbelief.

"The orphan asylum," the little girl repeated.

"So your parents are dead?" Russia asked

" I'm not sure, the people at the asylum found me on their steps when I was only a day old," she said as if was that wasn't important.

"How awful. Who would just leave a baby on someone's doorstep?" Lithuania said with a slightly shocked tone.

"Big Billie said my mom was a hooker, so a hooker I guess, whatever that is."

Lithuania felt his stomach churn. " I doubt your mother was a hooker, she probably just thought you would have a better life in the asylum than…wherever she was."

"I suppose you're right." The little girl replied.

'I feel like I'm lying through my teeth,' Lithuania said to himself.

"Yeah, you probably are," Latvia muttered lowly.

Toris gave him a surprised look. "What in the- you read minds now?"

Latvia merely shrugged. "You were whispering out loud."

"We should send you back." Belarus said coldly with jealousy burning in her violet eyes.

"But it's snowing outside…"

"GO!"

The little girl latched on to Russia in fear. "I didn't do anything wrong!"

"Yeah she didn't do anything wrong besides SLAPING MY FACE! But that's a minor detail that can be over looked." Estonia said to the seething female nation (everyone had over looked it anyway).

"Belarus it's snowing we can't just leave her outside." Russia said petting the girl's silver hair.

"But-"

Russia gave her slightly fake-seductive look. "Baby sister, for me…?" he said sweetly.

A blush spread across Belarus's face. "F-fine, but where is she going to sleep, because she's definitely not sleeping with me!"

"Uh…with Latvia?" Russia said glancing at the Baltic.

"No! He smells fishy!" she squealed.

"What? I don't-" Latvia held his arm up to his nose and breathed in deep. "Belarus, do I smell like fish?" Latvia held his arm up in front of the slightly insane nation.

"Latvia do you want to lose that arm?"

The Baltic quickly recoiled his arm and turned to Estonia and Lithuania "You guys, do I smell like-"

"We don't want to know Raivis," Lithuania said pushing Latvia's arm away.

"Okay then, what about Estonia?" Russia asked hopefully.

"NO I REFUSE! I'M NOT GETTING SLAPPED AGAIN!" Estonia blurted out so loudly even Russia was shocked.

"Okay…..then Lithuania."

"No, that guy's a stranger! Big Billie explained stranger danger to me, he said stranger will take you in dark allies, touch you no no square, and then shove you in a trash can!"

"What the hell is this Billie character on?" Russia asked, clearly disturbed.

"He smokes pot, whatever that is."

"Oh that explains a lot." Lithuania said

"Okay, you don't have to sleep with Lithuania."

"Can I sleep with you?" The albino asked hopefully, tugging at his scarf.

"Well.."

"Please? I'll sleep in the floor if I have to!" The little girl said giving him a very sad puppy dog look.

"Oh all right." Russia said defeated.

"Yay!"

Russia glanced over at Belarus and saw a look of absolute shock on her face. Feeling like his and the kid's lives were in danger he decided to go ahead and go to bed in an attempt to avoid her wraith.

"Well goodnight everyone!" The cold nation said and suddenly stood up with the girl in his arms. "See you in the morning!" and walked quickly out of the room.

XXX

"Wow!" The little girl exclaimed.

"You have a really big bed!" she added and began rolling around on said bed.

"I suppose it is pretty big, it was made by Sweden after all." Russia said crawling under the covers still fully clothed, except for his shoes.

"By who?" she asked confused

"I mean in Sweden!" He replied quickly

"Oh okay," the girl said eyeing him suspiciously .

She doesn't know does she? Nah she's only a kid, the latter thought to himself.

"Hey, why are you still wearing your scarf and coat?" the silver haired girl asked while she was getting under the covers herself.

"Well there's no electricity right so its very cold." He said in a matter of fact tone.

"Oh I guess it is pretty cold in here, not as cold as the cellar, but still cold."

"Yeah it's much better up here" she probably wouldn't have made it through the night if I hadn't found her when I did he thought suddenly.

"Well good night little one!"

A few minutes past and Russia was close to falling asleep, when he felt the girl cuddle up close to him. "night Daddy" he heard her whisper

"What?" Russia asked.

He didn't get an answer because the girl had fallen asleep. Russia felt confused but happy at the same time. "Good night then little one…" he whispered and fell asleep himself.

XXX

"Achoo!" A 15 year old boy sitting in a decrepit looking room with other children reading a suggestive magazine, sneezed.

"Bless you Billie," a random kid yelled.

"Yeah thanks, hey where's 312?"

"Who?"

"The albino girl?"

"What albino girl?"

"Oh never mind!"

( sorry I haven't updated in while please don't hurt me! I'll try and write the next one a lot sooner! DX)


End file.
